Pythias
The Artifact Of Pythias (ピシアスの Pishiasu no Chinpin; Greek for To Rot or To Decay) is a mysterious and magical artifact given to Damon shortly after he got his Flaming Lacrima. It was given to him by an unknown person, it should be noted it's unknown what it's made of. History Description This one, Pythias, is a mysterious magical artifact which was given to Damon by an yet unknown person. As of yet, no one has studied the weapon or know anything about it, in other words its origins are unknown. Its material was never brought to any scientist, so its nature is also unknown, all that is known about it is that the material may be somehow magical. Within the Damon's possession, the artifact is shown to take three varied forms or states, Furious, Calm and True. The difference between these forms being that the Calm State doesn't has anything special at all, aside from its incredible endurance, it is mostly used as a close-combat sword or for one-on-one fights. While the Furious State is capable of doing a variety of things, it analyzes a person's elemental magic and applies it to itself, being now capable of molding various weapons out of it similar to a Molding Magic. Its True or Balanced State can only be brought out by those whose magical power is seen as comfortable by the artifact. This last state is capable of gathering the eternano in the air in order to produce hardened flames which could attack and protect the blade. In other words, this state has the properties of both forms, it is durable and can unleash powerful magical attacks. Forms *'Furious State': When in the furious form, the artifact takes the shape of a double straight black sword, its handguard is thin and takes the shape of a crescent moon joining the hilt near its end. This state's hilt is totally black with a little swirl at its end. The Pythias doesn't has any sheat while on this form. The artifact will analyze the wielder's magical power and apply it to itself, as it is now capable of creating hard elemental constructs. After the application is done, the element will be exposed and constantly go out in minor quantities from the blade, as shown how the artifact burns in Damon's grip. He can transform the artifact into any construct, from blades to ropes and use them during or out of combat. Spears, swords, daggers and various others can be made, including trivial things such as scissors to cut a variety of things or a whip to grab his targets or even to hop somewhere and serve as some sort of sustainment. *'Calm State': When entering its calm form, the weapon will take on a new form, which is that of a traditional katana. Its length is enough that Damon must carry it on his shoulder. Its handguard has a circular form surrounded by white fur, while its sheat is totally black with some white crosses through its entirety. The sheat also has a red rope tied near its opening. Trivia *Its Furious Form is based on the Sword of War and Peace from the New Phyrexia Series. **While its Calm Form is based on the Kikoku from the One Piece Series. *The fact the Artifact Of Pythias is within the possession of Damon D. Draco, is a reference to the Greek legend, surrounding the Pythagorean ideal of friendship, of the two friends Damon & Pythias. *The Author forgot where he found inspiration to create this. Category:Artifact Category:Artifacts Category:Magic Artifact Category:Magic Artifacts Category:Magic Item Category:Magic Items